Nuestra Primera Pelea
by ilyquinn
Summary: Es sobre la primera pelea de nuestra pareja favorita y como terminaría... diganme si soy buena o pésima para esto . Gracias


**Mi primer fic… disfrútenlo y dejen reviews**

**Solo para aclarar Bones no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. **

* * *

**Nuestra Primera Pelea **

Ahí estaban Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth, en el apartamento de segundo, hacía unos meses que habían confesado sus sentimientos por el otro y todo iba de maravilla hasta...

"Booth, ya te dije que no estoy celosa, deja de insistir." dijo Brennan.

"Claro, sabes, no te creo." dijo Booth "Lo que yo vi son celos puros."

"No, ya te dije que no."

"La Dr. Temperance Brennan por primera vez en su vida sintió celos."

"No, Booth, no puedo sentir celos, son ilógicos, iré a tomar un ducha llámame cuando decidas comportarte como un adulto." dijo Brennan y se metió al cuarto de baño, Booth se sentó en sofá y dio un largo suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inicio del Flashback ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brennan ¿Estás lista?" gritó Ángela antes de llegar a la plataforma.

"Ya voy, solo debo revisar este esqueleto." dijo Brennan mientras tomaba un fémur.

"No, no, no Sweetie me lo prometiste."

"Pero Ángela, puede esperar... él podría tener familia."

"Su familia ha esperado 400 años puede esperar una hora más." dijo Ángela mientras jalaba a Brennan del brazo.

"OK. OK ya voy solo me quito la bata."

Ambas caminaban por el pasillo mientras discutían.

"No puedo creer que haga esto." murmuró Brennan.

"Sweetie, considéralo como un favor hacía mí."

"Pero..." Brennan intentó protestar pero al ver la ilusión reflejada en los ojos de Ángela. ¿Quién podía negarse? "Está bien, ¿Como se llama?"

"Siii." dijo Ángela. "Amanda. Ella solo quiere conocerte es una gran fan tuya, es mi amiga desde la secundaria y le dije que te conocía. ¿Lo harás?"

"Si, Ángela te lo prome..." Brennan no pudo terminar su frase porque al llegar a la oficina de Ángela, encontró algo que no se esperaba.

"Sweetie, Sweetie, Brennan ¿Qué pasa?" Ángela al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba decidió ver por si misma que le había causado que Dr. Temperance Brennan, la misma que lidiaba con las escenas de crímenes más espantosas, se quedará sin habla. Al voltear ella misma se quedó igual de impactada. "Oh por Dios." Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

En esa misma oficina minutos antes, Booth había llegado estaba buscando a Bones pero encontró a Amanda, hablaron un rato sobre cosas triviales, él ya se iba cuando a Amanda accidentalmente se le cayó el lápiz, "Yo lo recojo." dijo Booth, como todo buen caballero se agachó a recogerlo entonces Amanda aprovechó para ver "el hermoso paisaje" que la vista ofrecía, en eso estaba cuando Brennan entró por la puerta.

"Hola Bones te estaba buscando." dijo Booth mientras depositaba el lápiz en las manos de Amanda.

"Hola Dr. Brennan, me llamo Amanda Richards pero todos me dicen Amy." dijo Amanda mientras estrechaba la mano de Brennan. Amanda era una mujer alta, rubia, ojos claros. Brennan no pudo evitar pensar. _Ella es el tipo de mujer que le gustan a Booth_.

"Así que Amanda, me han dicho que me gustan mis libros." Empezó Brennan, quien aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con esa mujer trató de no demostrarlo.

"Así es, me encantan, especialmente las escenas con Andy." Brennan apretó los puños, Booth y Ángela lo notaron pero Amanda no. "Un hombre así quiero yo, valiente, guapo pero con un buen corazón como Booth." Booth tragó saliva, nadie sabía de su relación con Brennan así que no podía ser muy evidente pero no quería problemas con Brennan.

Brennan tomó a Booth del brazo. "Si Booth es todo eso y más."

"Dr. Brennan me firmaría mi libro, por favor." dijo Amanda mientras le daba el libro y un lápiz. Muy al pesar de Brennan tuvo que soltar a Booth, Ángela pensó: "Es mi imaginación o ¿esta celosa?"

Mientras Brennan firmaba el libro, Amanda aprovechó para preguntar.

"Booth ¿Te gustaría ir por unas copas después del trabajo." Al oír esto Brennan apretó tanto el lápiz que se partió a la mitad.

"Verás yo no... no creo..." Booth intentó formar una excusa convincente a Amanda, para que Ángela no se enterara pero todo intentó fue en vano porque Brennan terminó diciendo:

"Él no puede porque está conmigo." dijo Brennan dandole el libro a Amanda.

"Yo... no sabía... pensé que...lo siento." Amanda no pudo terminar porque un grito se oyó por toda la habitación sino es que se oyó por todo el Jeffersonian.

"¿QUEE?." gritó Ángela. Ella se dirigió hacia donde Amanda estaba y la llevó a la puerta.

"Amy, lo siento me gustaría que pudieras pasar más tiempor con la Dr. Brennan pero ella tiene que resolver unos asuntos pendientes."

"Está bien en otra ocasión será, adiós Ángela." dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Adiós Dr. Brennan, adiós Booth." y se fue.

"Al fin se fue." dijo Brennan.

"Si, ella se fue pero nos dejó una Ángela histérica." susurró Booth.

"Exageras. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

"Ustedes dos, siéntense." dijo Ángela. "Ahora mis preguntas: ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, no puedo esperar a decírselo a todos, la cara que van a poner, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ¿Viven juntos? Porque como no sé desde cuando pasa esto es posible que hasta vivan juntos ¿Como sucedió? Después de meses tratando de juntarlos, así me lo agradecen..." Ángela seguía hablando y hablando.

"OK tal vez me equivoqué, tienes razón es peor de lo que imagine." susurró Brennan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía media hora que Brennan había salido del baño y no le dirigia la palabra a Booth.

"Bones." dijo Booth "Háblame."

Solo silencio se escuchó.

"Bones. ¿Estas bien?" dijo Booth preocupado.

"Los celos son irracionales y yo soy una persona muy racional." dijo Brennan desde la cocina.

"Si es posible que los celos sean irracionales pero tú estabas celosa." dijo Booth abrazando a Brennan por detrás.

"No, solo no me cayó bien esa tal Amanda."

"¿Por qué no? Ella era amistosa, amable, inteligente..." dijo Booth, sabía que se la estaba jugando pero quería que Brennan admitiera sus celos.

"Solo por eso dormirás solo esta noche." dijo Brennan mientras salía del abrazo del agente y se dirigía a la puerta.

"OK, lo siento fue una broma." dijo Booth interponiéndose entre Brennan y la puerta.

"No juegues conmigo."

"Pero lo tuyo fueron celos."

"Me voy." dijo Brennan tratando de apartar a Booth de la puerta pero él en un rápido movimiento la agarró de la cintura y la llevó al sofá.

"Booth suéltame." dijo Brennan tratando de zafarse.

"No hasta que admitas que estabas celosa." dijo Booth y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"Booth detente." decía ella entre risas. "OK, tal vez estaba celosa." Booth se detuvo y abrazó a Brennan.

"Lo sabía." susurró.

"Pero es que... no quiero perderte, esa Amanda es tú tipo de chica, fisica y emocionalmente, rubia, sabe distinguir el sarcasmo cuando lo oye, hace bromas y todo eso que a ti te gusta."

"Ey, mírame, tú eres mi tipo de chica, inteligente, sabes todos los huesos del cuerpo y muchas cosas científicas más, dices antropológicamente hablando... y todo eso que a mi me gusta."

"Si pero que pasa si un día decides que ya no te gustan o te aburres de mí."

"No, no ni siquiera lo pienses, eso no va a suceder ni en un millón de años..."

"Bueno... no vamos a vivir un millón de años." dijo Brennan, Booth solo la vio y le sonrío. "Pero creo que tratabas de decir que eso nunca va a suceder." Booth asintió.

"Yo te amo y ninguna rubia va a cambiar eso."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo." dijo Booth dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y pegó su frente a la de Brennan, así se quedaron un buen rato.

"Esto se puede considerar nuestra primera pelea." habló finalmente Booth.

"Bueno... si, creo que sí."

"¿Y qué pasa después de una pelea?"

"Bueno... la ruptura o la reconciliación."

"Y en este caso fue la reconciliación." dijo Booth dándole un beso en el cuello a Brennan.

"Si eso creo."

Booth se acercó al oído de Bones. "¿Ahora que sigue?" susurró en tono seductor. Brennan en ese momento entendió a que se refería.

"No lo sé, tendrás que mostrarme."

"Bueno, te mostraré." dijo Booth levantando a Brennan del sofá.

"Booth puedo caminar." dijo ella riendo.

"Dijiste que te mostrara, es lo que hago."

La recostó suavemente en la cama y se empezaron a besar, Booth bajó al mentón, luego el cuello, sus manos ya empezaban a desabrochar la blusa de Brennan.

"Booth." dijo ella.

"mmm." fue la respuesta que él le dio estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea.

"Así como tú me lo prometiste, yo también te lo prometo, no te voy a dejar, porque te... amo."

Booth dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, hacía meses que esperaba que Bones dijera eso. "¿En serio? No lo dices solo por compromiso."

"No, yo no hago eso, ¿Por qué te sorprende?"

"Bueno... tú eres la que dice que esas cosas no se pueden predecir por lo cual no se puede estar completamente seguro, etcétera, etcétera."

"Sí, lo sé, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre nosotros." dijo Brennan

"¿Tú? ¿Un presentimiento? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo."

"¿Tú crees? Bueno podría pasar más tiempo a solas en mi departamento..."

"Solo bromeaba, me gusta que pases demasiado tiempo" dijo Booth. "Ahora volvamos a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos." dijo Booth seductoramente.

Solo la luna fue testigo de la reconciliación de ellos dos, el sol de la mañana y la ducha de Booth. Todos testigos del cariño, comprensión pero sobre todo del amor entre Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth.


End file.
